yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitomi Yoshioka
Hitomi Akane is a third-year student at Akademi High. Appearance Hitomi is a tall girl with violet hair and eyes. She has tan skin. She wears the white seifuku, a collar with a bell, and two hairclips that serve no purpose. She wears fishnet stockings. Her bust size is 3.5. Personality Hitomi has the Spiteful persona. She will pretend to care about a murder, unless it is a bully, one of her enemies, or someone with a -30 reputation or lower. She acts like one of the canon bullies. She puts on a happy, kind facade, but she is really snobby and rude. She will refuse to talk to anyone with a reputation of 0 or lower. Backstory Hitomi was born in Nagasaki at the strike of midnight. After her parents drove home, everything was normal. Hitomi had never cared much for having friends. During her summer vacation, she got her hair dyed purple. She didn't like red. When she returned to the school, everyone seemed to like her. She soon realized that she was considered attractive. At first she was mildly uncomfortable, but soon became a more fitting personality for the role. Relationships Deteiku Abi, Saya Mame, Sakura Etsudo, Mecha Kucha: These three are her only true friends. If they were in danger, she would try and help them. Megami Saikou: Hitomi is extremely jealous of her, and spends a lot of time thinking about a foolproof way to sabotage her. Kizana Sunobu: Hitomi is angry at Kizana for being in the Drama Club. If Kizana weren't the leader, she would join. Quotes "A corpse! Oh my gosh!" (Seeing a corpse) "They had it coming." (Seeing a corpse of an enemy/bully/outcast) "That's blood, isn't it...does that mean that someone died?" (Seeing a pool of blood) "Why is this just lying about? I should take it." (Seeing a weapon) "You killed someone! Oh, dear, I need to get someone!" (Witnessing a murder) "You killed them! Thank you." (Witnessing the murder of an enemy/bully/outcast) "UGH! Who in the world would do this?" (Being doused with liquid) "Oh, dear! Stop it!" (Seeing a panty shot being taken) "Oh, gross! That is disturbing!" (Being victim of a panty shot) "I can smell lies through my screen." (Reacting to a lie on the internet) "Oh, dear..." (Reacting to a truth on the internet) "Well, since you've asked, I seem to have dropped my pencils while walking to class. Please retrieve it." (Task) "Ah, thank you." (Accepting her task) "Oh, I see how it is..." (Declining her task) "I appreciate you for bringing this back." (Retrieving pencils) "Hm?" (Being told to follow you) "Hmph!" (Being asked to go away) "Aw, thank you!" (Being complimented 1-3 times) "Why do you keep complimenting me? Are you mocking me?" (Being complimented 4+ times) Task Hitomi will ask you to get her pencils. They are in the fountain. Trivia * Hitomi only owns a flip phone. * Hitomi has a fursona. It's an ibex named Mari. * Hitomi has a nightmare disorder. * Hitomi, Saya, Deteiku, Mecha, and Sakura all meet up once a week after school to play with porcelain dolls. Hitomi's doll is called Momoiro. * At home, Hitomi will sometimes hide under a box in the middle of the kitchen. * Hitomi had an imaginary friend until high school. It was a girl named Kuroka. * Hitomi is in Classroom 3-2. * Her original name was "Hitomi Akane". Category:OCs Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Females Category:Spiteful Category:Pansexual Category:Panromantic Category:Students Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-2